User talk:Jetstorm1293
Jetstorm1293 (talk) 02:32, January 22, 2013 (UTC)AN OMINUS UNKNOWN BEING WITH A CRYSTAL BALL? After months of an unexplainable missing people, police are still looking for whoever is behind all of the missing people... neighbors who said they heard screams from the attic of the Parkens home said that they saw a window with a shadow ripping a person's limbs apart and saw blood splattered across the window.... The parkens family just moved to my neighborhood, I am so excited to meet them. My family got dressed to greet them, as we usually do to make them feel welcome to this neighborhood. “Come on let’s hurry up!!!” I said. Tom and his parents went to the Parkens home and knocked on their front door. * KNOCK* *KNOCK*, knocked tom. The Parkens family opened the door and said, “hello?”. “ Hi, I’m Elizabeth Smith and this is Mike Smith and this is my son, Tom Smith.” “Oh, hi… my name is Lisa Parkens and my husband, John Parkens and my son Matt Parkens.” “Well, look Tom you have a new friend!” “Yes mom I know.” then tom was talking to matt but matt would not answer. Then matt finally said something to tom and he said, “Do you want to play video games”,tom said, “yeah sure.” Then they went upstairs and grab a video game and started to play games. After, matt and tom played games they went to eat snacks, they went to the woods and where collecting tree barks for there chimney, then they found a crystal ball and then tom said, “maybe we should go.” then matt said, “wait I just want to touch it.” Then matt started to scream and started to change, then tom went back to tell his mom and matt’s mom that matt touched a crystal ball and started to scream and change then matt’s mom said, “where were you guy’s?” Tom said, “We were at the woods to get tree barks for the chimney.” They came where matt and Tom was and when Matt’s mom didn’t see him, she started crying. Then the mom of matt said, “we should call the police to find him.” Later when the police found something it was matt but one of the police guy’s went close to him and said, “Are you matt?” Matt did not answer and pointed at the cop and then the cop said, “uh what are you pointing at?” Matt just stood there and then he controlled the cop’s shadow and then the cop’s shadow was not moving like how he wants it to then his own shadow attacked him then the cop’s shadow was on matt’s side now. After that matt, (which is now shadow) went to his own house and then his dad said, “ Hey matt I’ve been waiting till you arrived.” Then his dad said, “ how do you have one shadow on one side and the other shadow on the other side?” Shadow said, “I’m everywhere and now I will take your soul!”